Meet Me at 3B
by Jayinrosewood
Summary: What happens when Ezra invites Aria over to 3B for the evening? Just a little fluffy, smutty Ezria one-shot. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


**Hey, this is my very first story. I didn't think there was enough Ezria on the internet. Hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**-Jay**

Aria bumped into several other students as she hurried against the end-of-school rush toward her English classroom, her high heels not assisting her as she stumbled across the slippery tile. In her right hand, she clutched a paper on _To Kill a Mockingbird_ that she had worked feverishly on for the last class period. It was technically due this morning, but due to her- ehem- _connections_ in Rosewood High's English department, she had been granted an extension to…. five minutes ago. She hurriedly pushed aside a pug-faced freshman girl, who presented her in turn with a rude hand gesture, before she finally found herself at the door of her favorite teacher's classroom.

"Ez-Mr. Fitz!" she corrected herself at the sight of the company that her boyfriend- er, teacher- was currently holding. Another teacher- recognized by Aria, but not known- was talking to him with a chaste but stern smile on her lips. She was young, but her curt face and stiff psture seemed to age her slightly This new teacher's eyes glanced at Aria, and her stern face turned into a scowl. She tried to look at Ezra, wishing she hadn't burst through the door and (nearly) shouted his name quite so dramatically, "I have the paper from this morning. I'm sorry it's late, I just couldn't get through… the people… in the hallway…" she trailed off and motioned lamely to the door. The stern looking woman's glare was making her nervous. There was a moment of tense silence before Ezra came to her rescue.

"Of course, Miss Montgomery, I'll take that here." There was a nervous twinge to his voice that only someone who knew him very well was likely to notice, and Aria was glad that she hadn't often seen this unfamiliar teacher around. She walked over to his desk, the click of her heels the only noise in the tense silence of the classroom, the other teacher's glare ever-present on Aria's face. She handed over the paper thankfully to Ezra, and he placed it on a stack of papers. Their eyes met, and in the split-second of eye-contact she tried to convey an "I'm so sorry I might have almost cost you your job, I love you" look. Aria then gave him what she hoped was a friendly looking nod and turned to go.

"Aria- Miss Montgomery- wait one moment," Ezra said quickly, clearly having debated whether or not to say this, then deciding at the last minute to let the words flood from his mouth. "I'd like to see you tomorrow morning before school to talk about the paper you wrote last week." He fumbled around on his desk, to both the inquisitive look of the other teacher and the happy but slightly confused look of Aria. He grabbed a stack of hall passes and scribbled something that was a little too long to only be his signature. "You'll need this in the morning- it's before school hours," he explained sheepishly. Aria nodded and took it quickly, shoving it into her purse before retreating once again, this time successfully. She turned to look back as the classroom door shut behind her, and saw Ezra's fingers raise slightly in an undetectable little wave. Aria smiled and let the door closed. She pulled the note from her bag as she walked down the hallway.

_My place, 6. Wear those heels, not much else. _

_-Ez_

Aria's grin grew wider as she walked from the building, a new found excitement rolling through her abdomen.

Aria arrived outside of apartment number 3B at 6:00 sharp. She was obediently wearing the same heels she had worn that day to school along with an admittedly skimpy white cotton dress with a dainty floral pattern, and the laciest undergarments she could find; admittedly, it was probably a bad choice of attire for the walk through the building, as the black lace of both lingerie pieces could easily be seen through the pink flowers covering the little dress. When Ezra opened the door, however, any thought of regret left her mind; the look of lust in his eyes as he scanned her from head to foot was enough to endure a few uncomfortable glances. Ezra grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Instead of their usual welcome-home hug, however, he pushed her tiny frame into the door just as it closed and pressed his lips heavily against hers. She welcomed this new contact with open arms; her fingers intertwined with his short mess of hair as her lips returned the kiss eagerly. The short burst of passion, however, ended as suddenly as it had begun when Ezra pulled his lips away. His blue eyes lingered on his girlfriend's pouting lips for a moment before gazing into her hazel ones.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, every syllable laced delicately with something Aria could only determine was passion and hunger. Something deep within her pelvis throbbed expectantly.

"Ready for what?" she answered in an eager whisper, though assuming she knew the answer already. Suddenly, a glimmer of mischief glazed over Ezra's eyes and he let out a chuckle.

"To eat the dinner I've prepared for you, you silly girl." Aria felt her face drop slightly, another throb pounding through her abdomen, this time one of disappointment. Not wanting to seem too disappointed, though, she quickly glued a small smile onto her pink, gloss-clad lips.

"Alright," she said, her voice not qute reaching the level of enthusiasm she would've liked to evoke. Ezra knew he was being mean- but with all the teasing she could do, he felt it was his turn to dish some out. He took her hand casually and led her to the couch, where she sat down as he went to retrieve the food. Aria quickly- and gratefully- realized that what Ezra had meant by "preparing" dinner was to order her favorite takeout. She smiled and took it from him happily, reluctantly and silently forgiving her for fooling her minutes ago. As he sat down to eat next to her, Aria decided now was as good a time as any for small talk.

"Who was that woman in your classroom today? I recognized her, but don't remember er name." she asked innocently.

"Oh, you mean the one you almost got me arrested in front of?" he grinned over at Aria's now guilty expression. "I'm just kidding, Ar, you caught yourself in time. It was an old teacher colleague from Hollis- I guess that why you recognized her vaguely. She was stopping by to see if I wanted to go get coffee sometime." This time, his grin was directed at the jealous look that now covered his girlfriend's pretty face. "Relax, baby, I told her I was busy."

Aria relaxed slightly, but still felt that she had to mumble, "She wasn't even cute." Ezra's eyes flashed mischievously again. He took the bowl of vegan cuisine from her grasp and set it down on the table, putting in its place instead his own hand.

"Definitely not as cute as you… especially in those heels. Did you want to drive me mad in front of another teacher?" The lustful smirk that spread across his face was surely a perfect mirror of her own, Aria thought. She leaned in for a kiss, hoping for a redo of the one they had shared earlier, but before their lips could reconnect, he had grabbed her hand more tightly and pulled her from the couch. She giggled as he swept her across his one-room apartment to his comfortable bed, where he lifted her up and set her down, heels and all.

Aria lay sprawled on his bed, her dress riding up dangerously close to revealing her lace panties more so than her vastly see through dress already did. Ezra stood next to the mattress, admiring her tiny physique hungrily- the perfect curve of her hips as they melded with her petite waist, the perfect sculpt of her toned leg muscles all the way up to her thighs, where the hem of her dress sat teasingly… if only that hem were a few inches higher…

He reached his hand out to tug her dress up. Aria obliged willingly, lifting her frame slightly from the blanket-clad bed to let him easily slip the dress from her body. Aria was not about to be the only half-naked person in the room, however; she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it over his head, his hands joining hers in assistance. For a moment, they each stared at the other's beautiful body; soon, Aria's hands were grabbing his and yanking him onto the bed and over top of her. She gazed at his neck, at the stubble lightly growing over his chin, at his lips…

Finally, passionately, their lips crashed against each other's.

It was as if a switch had been turned on in Aria's body, for suddenly, it was full of bright and lustful warmth that egged her on. _I need him closer, I need more. _This seemed to be the thought coursing through Ezra's veins as well; his tongue pleaded for access to hers, and she obliged readily, parting her lips. Their tongues tangled in a mesh of passion and lust, neither willing to pull away from the other. Their mouths were not the only things exploring; Ezra's hands slid steadily up until they reached her lace-covered breasts, and Aria's slid downward over his sculpted abdominals to the button of his khakis. Ezra acted first; his strong hands slipped under the lace to cup her small but perky breasts. He gently massaged them before opting to toy with her nipples, resulting in a soft moan from Aria's lips that was nearly lost in their still ongoing battle of tongues.

Trying not to be too distracted by Ezra (though not succeeding very much), Aria slipped open the button and the zipper of Ezra's pants. She carefully slid them down, his now obvious erection causing something of a hindrance, and he assisted her in kicking them off the bed. By that point, Ezra had succeeded in lifting her little frame from the mattress to unhook and remove her bra, and now had the tips of his fingers slipped inside her panties. Aria's hips bucked impulsively as if to say, _please take them off of me, _but Ezra didn't seem so eager.

His hand slipped down, and her hips bucked again, seemingly out of her control. He issued her a small smirk, their tongue war having ended moments ago, before he pressed his fingers over her panties and onto her clit. She moaned softly in ecstasy as he rotated his fingers in tiny circles, the lace of her panties creating a much different stimulation than his fingers. She rocked her hips gently against his fingers, needing more. Her walls clenched around nothing, and with a soft, pleading groan of "Ezra!" he gave in, in one motion removing both of their remaining obstructions.

She sighed deeply as he sank into her, their lips meeting once again in a slower, deeper kiss than before. His rhythm steadily grew as did the moans escaping both of their lips. Aria's arms clung to him, her nails producing light pink scratches down his back. Her hips created a rhythm of their own, thrusting opposite of Ezra's. From the groans now escaping Ezra's lips, he was growing closer; his fingers slipped once again to Aria's sensitive bud and began to rub. The pressure mounted in both of their abdomens, and soon, they reached their high, blissfully together.

When they had both emerged from the idyllic climax, Ezra rolled next to AAria and gazed at her. Her black waves were now askew and clinging to the thin layer of sweat on her neck, and her baby pink lipstick had smudged around her lips; he could taste her strawberry lipgloss on his own. Aria smiled back at him, admiring his sculpted chest and kind eyes one again. She then cuddled into his chest, and he took her willingly, his arms wrapping themselves around her. They lay there for a moment, both thinking that this, surely, was nothing less than heaven. Aria broke the silence.

"So… she's definitely not cuter than me, right?" A grin spread across her face as Ezra chuckled, and he kissed her on the top of her head in anser.

"No one could be cuter than you, Ar." They both drifted to sleep, still wrapped in blankets and each other.


End file.
